New Beginnings
by Potterstruck5909
Summary: set after the war Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age opts to return to Hogwarts to repeat her final year while Harry and Ron have chosen to go right into Auror training. Now that Voldemort is no more, will Hermione finally let loose and live a little or will she remain busy as ever with schoolwork and endless hours of studying? Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

* I do not own Harry Potter or Disney or Universal or anything related to that.*

Hey guys! Some of you may remember a story that I had written last year titled "Priscilla Rose Parkinson". That was my first actual attempt at writing a fanfic, but I ended up not liking the direction the story was going in and I was running out of ideas. I have chosen to end the story, but I will leave it up in case any of you would like to read it. I think my biggest issue was focusing on quantity over quality. I had a good start and got all excited about writing chapters that I would update them so close to each other and not really focus so much on details and how the chapters were written. In order to fix the issue, I will spend more time on the chapters and focus more on quality versus quantity. Therefore, my chapter updates will not occur as frequently back-to-back like they did with my previous story. I hope you enjoy this story!

Ginny and the Golden Trio were all gathered in Ron's old childhood bedroom at the Burrow. They were going back and forth reminiscing about the old days at Hogwarts before the war, sharing laughs and multiple glasses of butterbeer. Trying to stay quiet while the rest of the house was asleep proved to be a challenge as Hermione had just retold the time she punched Malfoy in the face third year.

"And then...And then him and his little goons ran away! Haha the coward!" said Hermione in between her fits of laughter. The others couldn't help but become infected with her contagious laugh as well.

It had been 6months since the war, and Hogwarts had been successfully rebuilt. Although the War took its toll on everyone in a different way, many were choosing not to focus too much on the negative and to look forward to the positive that was to come. Harry and Ron had gotten job offers as Aurors in the Ministry and were set to begin training in a few weeks. Hermione had also gotten an offer, but had politely declined, insisting that she must go back to Hogwarts to repeat her final year and graduate before she took on a job at the ministry. The boys were helping Ginny and Hermione pack for their year at Hogwarts when Hermione was struck with an idea.

"Harry, Ron, this is your last summer before you go out into the real world, before you become Aurors. Ginny and I go back to Hogwarts next week and you guys start training shortly after."

"Yes, Hermione, we know, but where are you going with this?" asked Harry, Ron looking equally puzzled.

"Let's take a vacation. The four of us. Let's have fun together one last time before we're all busy with Hogwarts or work."

"That sounds great, Hermione! Where were you thinking?" asked Ginny

"We should go to wizarding Italy, I heard it's beautiful." Said Harry, while passing Hermione some of her schoolbooks.

"Or we could just stay here in Britain. Besides, I heard the Chudley Cannons were going to have a home game here to kick off the season" Countered Ron.

"Do you think of anything other than food or quidditch, Ron?" laughed Harry.

"I'm just saying, Mate."

"I was thinking somewhere Muggle." Said Hermione. "How about somewhere in America?"

"Isn't that where they have that Disney thing you've talked about before, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron. Disney. And before you ask, yes, they have plenty of turkey legs, cotton candy, and funnel cakes for you to stuff your face with in the parks so you needn't worry about that." Harry and Ginny laughed at Hermione's reply. They all knew how much Ron loved food. He'd fit right in with the Americans.

"What about that place, Universal?" asked Ginny, becoming more and more interested in the idea of a muggle vacation in America.

"Yes, Gin. They also have Universal. I used to go there quite often with my Parents every summer. So is it safe to say we're all thinking of Florida as our vacation destination?"

"If that's where they have Disney and the Park food, then yes!" answered Ron.

"Count me in!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Agreed." Said Harry.

" Great! We leave tomorrow. After Gin and I finish packing for Hogwarts we can all pack for Florida. I'd say pack for about 5 days and pack light. It gets hot over there."

With that, Harry and Ron went off in search for some more suitcases around the house.

"Do you think I'm forgetting anything, Gin?"

"You have all the essentials. Your books, quills, parchment, school robes, enough galleons to last you the whole school year and then some, but let's do something about those clothes you packed."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, unsure of where Ginny was going with this topic of conversation.

"Hermione, you don't honestly plan on hiding under those sweaters and jeans forever do you? You have a gorgeous body. How are the guys back at Hogwarts supposed to know that if you're always covering yourself up?"

"I'm not wanting to let everything hang out like some loose floozy. Besides, I'm not looking to attract anyone's attention in particular. I don't want a relationship."

"I'm not saying dress like a floozy, but don't dress like a nun in a convent either. And about the whole relationship thing, you and Ron broke up a while ago and work better as friends anyways, so I don't see the problem. You two aren't attached to each other anymore. Put yourself out there this year and have fun, Hermione. You deserve it!"

Hermione was starting to see Ginny's point. She did need to loosen up a bit, but she didn't know how. She wasn't the type of girly girl to spend hours on hair, makeup and clothes and she didn't party a lot. But hey, if she could ride on the back of a fire-breathing dragon through Gringotts, then Hermione Granger could break through her Plain Jane barrier and let her girly side shine through.

"Ok, fine, Gin. You win, but what will I wear then if I'm not packing my jeans and sweaters?"

Ginny squealed with excitement over getting to give Hermione a makeover.

"You leave that to me. I took the liberty of shopping for some clothes for you earlier today at Diagon Alley while you were in the bookstore. I bet we could go shopping and find some other clothes for you in Florida too. Ooh! And some makeup and a salon! Hermione, I'm seriously going to have so much fun with this!"

"Fun with what?" Asked Ron as he and Harry stumbled in the room carrying empty suitcases.

"You'll see soon enough," replied Ginny with a smirk.

Both Hermione and Ginny had finished packing for Hogwarts and Florida. Soon, the boys were finished as well. Once everyone had finished packing they went over the details of how they were going to get to Florida, where they would be staying, etc.

"We'll travel there tomorrow by port key and we'll be staying at the Hard rock Hotel for half the time and at the Port Orleans Hotel for the other half of the time. Obviously, we can't use magic over there. At least not around any muggles. We leave at 9am sharp, understood?"

"Geez Hermione, not even 3 hours ago you thought of the idea and you already have it organized and planned?" asked Harry in awe.

"It's what she does best, guys. She's smart, organized, and always on task." Said Ginny in a matter-of-fact tone. 

That concluded their little pow wow and soon each of them were off to catch some sleep. each of them excited for the next day's activities. 


	2. Chapter 2

***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, UNIVERSAL, DISNEY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT * THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO A READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! ENJOY!**

Early the next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny awoke around 8am; giving each enough time to pack last minute essentials and eat some of the delicious breakfast that Mrs. Weasley was cooking in the kitchen. After saying their temporary goodbyes to everyone in the house, the four were off to Florida.

Upon the gang's arrival at their first hotel, The Hard Rock, they received complimentary room service.

"That's odd," mused Hermione. "I don't recall ordering Room service, I'm sorry but you must have the wrong room."

"Oh, it's no confusion, Ms. Watson, it's on the house. The entire staff here at Hard Rock is excited to have you, Mr. Radcliffe, Mr. Grint, and Ms. Wright staying with us." Said the staff woman.

"There must be some mista-"

"Enjoy" said the employee with a pleased smile, turning and walking away leaving a very puzzled Hermione and a cart of food at their door. This cart rivaled the size of the one on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione missed the loaded cart of chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's and pumpkin pasties. It reminded her of the simpler times before the war. She made a mental note to remind Ginny about it on the train when they returned to Hogwarts.

"What a peculiar woman, why would she think I was Ms. Watson and why-"

"Oi, 'Mione, stop the questioning. It's free, it's food, and mistake or not, it was sent to us so let's dig in" interrupted Ron, already stuffing his face and plate with heaps of food.

"It looks like you've gotten a head start already, Ronald."

"For once I think I'm going to have to agree with my brother," giggled Ginny, while finishing unpacking all of her toiletries and the last of her luggage. "How often do we come here? Never! So let's take advantage of the opportunity!"

"Save some for the rest of us, yeah Ron?" said Harry. Eyeing the delicious looking cheesecake with toasted hazelnuts and strawberry sauce on top.

"Relax, Harry, there's plenty enough to go around" chuckled Hermione. "Besides, if it helps, I'm not that hungry. I'm more interested in exploring the place."

"What's left to explore? Didn't you used to come here all the time?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, Gin, I'd come here every summer to visit my Aunt and we'd all visit the theme parks, but she moved out of state when I was eight and I haven't been here since. A lot could have changed."

"Alright, well, I'm sure we won't take too long eating seeing as how Ron has already managed to devour about half of this cart."

Hermione couldn't hold back her laugh at the comment Ginny just made. Ron had the appetite of a giant and the metabolism of a professional quidditch player so it balanced out and worked well for him. He was always in shape regardless of what he ate.

"Ok, while you guys eat, I'll finish unpacking my stuff and get settled." And with that, Hermione walked over to the light wood dresser and began to accommodate her belongings. Harry and Ron had claimed one side of the dresser and Her and Ginny had the other. The same went for the beds, Harry and Ron shared a queen and the girls shared one as well. The room in itself wasn't anything too grand; it was a simple 375 square foot room with two queen beds, stylish mint, brown and cream-colored décor and a 32" flat screen television. What set aside the room from the others in the hotel was the view. Their room overlooked a spectacular palm-ringed 12,000 square foot swimming pool with a sand beach volleyball court and interactive fountains. Hermione was sure that their week was going to be packed with constant fun and she was ecstatic. Although the confusion with the staff woman left her wondering, she'd have to figure it out later because right now, they all had some exploring to do.

"Ok, what should we do first?" asked Harry.

"Whatever you guys want, let's look at the park map and find out." Answered Hermione picking up a park map from the foot of her bed.

"Wow, they really go out of their way to personalize everything. This map has my name on it!" said Harry with an impressed tone to his voice, but then realization dawned on him "wait a second…how do muggles know we exist?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" asked Ginny while grabbing a map for herself and Ron. Then she looked at what Harry was talking about. " Good Godric, how on earth-"

"Bloody Hell?"

At this point, Hermione was curious as to what the fuss was about among her friends. When her eyes landed on the cover she was surprised and confused to say the least. There was a picture of Harry flying on a broomstick with Hogwarts in the background.

"Harry, is this you on a broomstick at Hogwarts? It can't be, all the wizarding photos move and this one's standing still. Well then that means that-"

"It was taken with a muggle camera and probably here because Hogwarts doesn't have a giant globe with the word 'Universal' on it in the background" said Harry, interrupting Hermione

"How in the bloody hell do the muggles know about Hogwarts and Harry and-"

Ron's eyes widened.

"Does this say Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley?! Blimey, Hermione, the muggles are onto us!"

"Wait a second! I'm sure we can find a logical explanation to all of this."

And soon Hermione was pulling her laptop out of her messenger bag, she hadn't used it in awhile but she was determined to find an answer to this growing madness. After what seemed like hours of typing and researching, Hermione had her answer.

"This is the most bizarre thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Can you tell us what's going on?" asked Harry, Ron and Ginny looking just as anxious to hear the answer.

" It appears we have muggle doppelgangers."

"Dopple what?" asked Ron

"Doppelgangers. People who look exactly like us, but they obviously aren't. It says here that the author J.K Rowling wrote the Harry Potter book series. There's 7 books total and there are even movies. That's why the Staff woman must've gotten all of our names wrong. She must've thought we made the reservation under Granger as a joke, but when she saw us she assumed we were our doppelgangers. You're Rupert Grint, I'm Emma Watson, Harry is Daniel Radcliffe and Ginny is Bonnie Wright."

"That doesn't explain why Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley are on the park maps. I haven't had any firewhiskey and I'm already seeing things." Said Ginny.

"Actually, it does. They built an attraction here at Islands of adventure and now at Universal based off of the books and movies about our world."

"How does this Rowling woman know about us? Is she some sort of seer?" asked Harry

"No, she is definitely a muggle, or so it seems. Maybe she is a seer and doesn't know it yet. Whatever the case, this woman knows a lot about us and I mean A LOT. She knows all of our names, everything we've done, she knows our entire lives. And not just that but she knows everyone else's too. Malfoy's, Luna's, Dumbledore," Hermione gulped. "Even Voldemort."

At the mention of his name, the group fell silent for a moment. It was Hermione who broke the silence. "Basically anything there is to know about the wizarding world, she knows. She knows everyone, every place, and everything."  
"Wicked" at this everyone turned their heads to find both Weasley twins standing at their door.

"Fred, George, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"You didn't think you were going to be the only ones having fun were you?" said Fred  
"Besides, mum's been going a bit crazy with the cleaning over at the burrow and it's driving us mad" said George.

"How much did you hear?" asked Ron

"All of it, Ickle Ronikins"

"You can always count on those two to make a joke out of anything no matter what the situation" chuckled Ginny.

Fred and George being there added some comic relief to the hectic situation all of them were in.

"If the muggles here at the Hard Rock think we're our celebrity doppelgangers then we don't have much time until every other Muggle around us finds out too. They can't know we actually exist. We can't be seen in any tabloids or any magazines because if any of our doppelgangers see and word gets out that those pictures weren't of them, they'll for sure be onto us."

"But, Hermione they're onto us now! They have books and movies and theme parks about us!" said an exasperated Ron

"Yes, but for all they know, it's just something this Rowling woman came up with and we don't actually exist. Let's keep it that way and stay out of the tabloids and away from the paparazzi." Countered Hermione

"Does that mean we can't go out and enjoy our vacation?" asked Ginny. Disappointment evident in her tone of voice.

"We could all just put a glamor charm on ourselves." Spoke Fred

"Brilliant, Gred"  
"Thank you, Forge." The twins shared a high-five.

"They do have a point. If we place a glamor charm on ourselves no one will have to know it's really us and we can still enjoy our vacation. We'll be safely out of the tabloids and everything can proceed as normal."

"What about the staff woman? If she thinks we're our doppelgangers and she's told the rest of the staff, they'll want to look for themselves to see if it's true. Then we're gone into thin air? We're going to make the poor woman look mental" said Harry

"Forget the bloody woman, Harry. It's her or risk exposing ourselves to the muggles. Take your pick." Said Ron.

"He's right," said Ginny. "Once we place the glamor charms on ourselves, we'll have to pack up our stuff, leave, and apparate back here to check in as completely new people. That way they won't suspect anything."

"Alright, so we all know what we have to do. Agreed?" said Hermione.

"Agreed" once their talk was over, everyone was off packing up their stuff yet again, and placing a glamor charm on themselves in order to set the plan in motion.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Ok so a few things. 1.) I decided to keep both of the Weasley twins alive. They're both so much fun together and having one of them dead is so depressing. 2. You'd think that people in Muggle America would recognize Hermione when she'd visit there every summer when she was little. Emma was cast as Hermione Granger when she was 9 and the movie came out when she was 11. I made it to where Hermione stopped visiting muggle America when she was 8 years old. That way she wouldn't be recognized, as Emma Watson and she wouldn't have crazy paparazzi and fans following her. Hermione stopped visiting Muggle America before the Harry Potter movies became popular so no one knew who she was yet. 3.) Reviews would be greatly appreciated 4.) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SERIES, DISNEY, UNIVERSAL, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT.**


End file.
